Condition
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Spin off oneshot from 'Things are Coming Together'. Dean is rudely awoken by a very angry Ezra. Dean/Ezra slash


_Disclaimer: Do not own_

_Before reading this, you might want to check out 'Things are Coming Together', which was the masterboard story that this was spawned from. There is Dean/Ezra love here, just because it worked. A quick recap: Ezra is actually Bela and can swap genders whenever he chooses, Chris and Vin are his older and younger brothers respectively, and everything takes place in the supernatural universe. Anything else, check out the previously mentioned story, which while unfinished, does tell you what you need to know to get the gist of this one. Please enjoy. And I apologise for spelling mistakes, and the fact I say 'she' and 'he' both when refering to Ezra in Bela form._

"Dean Winchester!"

Dean woke to the door being pounded, and a very familiar southern accent yelling his name in a very unfamiliar way. The Ezra he knew and loved did not yell like that. He rolled out of the bed, shooting Sam a confused look before unlatching the door and opening it. He blinked in surprise when he saw Ezra in his Bela form, something that had become a rather unseen occurance around him anymore unless Ezra was working a job.

"Ezra?" he said, all his questions obvious in his voice.

"I am going to kill you." it was said slowly and deliberately. "I am going to decapatate you, castrate you and rip your heart out of your chest and burn it in a ritual that will cause your spirit to suffer unimagined tortures for centuries."

Dean blinked, because really just what was he supposed to say to something like that. He took a step back, glancing to check that the salt was stil unbroken in front of the door, not that he truly believed Ezra was possessed, after all there was some sort of rule about their particular kind of half demon being possessed. He shot a look to Sam as well who looked as shocked and confused as Dean. "Okay… you wanna tell me why?" he asked, hiding his nervousness when he saw Ezra's eyes spark in pure rage.

He was waiting for something to alert him to a demon presence, or an attack by some sort of supernatural being. Anything that could possibly explain why Ezra was standing just outside the motel room door looking absolutely furious with him and threatening to kill him. He thought back quickly to see if he had done anything, anything at all that could possibly provoke this reaction. And he still didn;'t know why Ezra was a woman still.

"Ezra, could you… you know, change?" he asked, since he had found out about Bela being Ezra he found he much preferred Ezra's own form.

Ezra glared at him then, taking a step over the salt and bringing himself/herself (whichever self Dean mentally thought), to Dean and poking him in the chst, hard. "No, I can't. And it's all your fault." the words were cold, clipped, and told Dean without a doubt that Ezra was not about to be calmed down any time soon.

Sam hung back, watching, and Dean knew he was waiting for the best opportunity to sneak out of the room and leave Dean to face this all on his own. "Um, what did I do?" Dean asked finally.

Ezra closed his eyes and took a long breath before opening them again and spearing Dean with his gaze, pinning him in place, and making him decidedly uncomfortable. "The next time you feel the need to 'expiriment' find someone else to do it with. This will not happen again, and I am most certiantly not letting you off the hook, expect you to be a man and deal with this accordingly, because if you do not I happen to have two brothers and a host of their friends who will destroy you. Not that I need them because I can easily destroy you myself, and will do if you dare behave in any way that I do not like while I am in this…. This CONDITION!"

Dean didn't know what to say or do, he just sttod, staring at the female version of Ezra, wide-eyed and open mouthed. He was rendered completely speechless. "Condition?" he managed to strangle out fionally.

"Yes, Condition."

Dean winched at the ice in his lovers voice, and thought back quickly, reviewing what Ezra had just said and piecing it together with something that had happened between them recently. There was a long moment of silence before it finally clicked, and he suddenly understood exactly what Ezra meant. "Uh… Ezra. You're…?" he couldn't even briong himself to say it.

Ezra nodded sharply. "I am."

"How?" it was a stupid question, he knew it, Ezra knew it, but he couldn't stop himelf asking.

"How?" Ezra practically screeched. "You know exactly how! When you decided you wanted to do some experimenting. 'Come on Ezra, just this once, I just wanna see if you really can do it'. I hat you. Because of you I have been stuck in this form, completely, for nearly a month, and I am not pleased Dean Winchester, not pleased at all."

Dean remembered that night, he had pushed Ezra into trying a whole gender swap, not just the illusion he sometime's used, and it had ended up with both of them hot and sweaty in bed. Zra hadn't been there in the morning, but that was not unusal, and he normally had work to do. "Uh? And you can't change back? Not at all?" Ezra glared at him for his apparent stupidity. Then Dan was struck by another, possibly more frightening thought. "Do your brothers know?"

"Not yet. I wanted the pleasure of killing you first. Though they will not be happy with you when I do tell them." Ezra was smirking at him, taking full glee, knowing Dean knew exactly what his brothers could do to him if they were so inclined. It was exactly what Dean would have done if some hunter had gotten Sammy knocked up, if Sammy was a girl… well, a real girl.

Then Dean remembered something Ezra had said earlier. "You've been out of contact with them for a month?" he asked, surprised he hadn't gotten a phone call from Chris in that time.

Ezra snorted. "Of course not. Do you take me for an idiot Winchester? If I did that I'd have the whole lot down around me in an instant. Something I would rather avoid. Now. Are you ready to take full responsibility for your actions."

It wasn't a real question, and Dean knew it. But he didn't answer straight away, and was glad Ezra was giving him the time to actually think about this. Could he honestly make sure Ezra was safe on hunts? No, he couldn't, anything could happen on a hunt, the forces of evil could slam down on them any second. So the other option would be could he settle down with Ezra? The answer to that was no as well, and he knew it, he could never give up the hunt, that was why this relationship with Ezra had worked so well. But could he leave Ezra to fend for himself, knowing that Ezra would probably disappear off the face of the planet to avoid both him and his family.

He glanced around, looking for Sam, hoping his brother could help him out some, but Sam had disappeared, probably before the big revelation. So he turned his eyes to Ezra, and his heart practically broke at the vunerability there.

"I don't know how we're going to do this." he said, honestly.

Ezra's 'bela' face lit up in a small unsure smile and confided. "Neither do I."

Dean gathered his smaller lover up into a hug, planting a kiss on the blond hair. He had never really considered that he would have a child, oh, he had always wanted one, a wish he tended to surpress, and had tried to drive away entirely when he had somehow fallen in love with Ezra. And now... Now he didn't know what to do. The fact that Ezra, fircely independant Ezra, who relied on no one for emotional support, had not let go of him, or pulled away told Dean that his lover was even more unsure, and frightened by this than he let on.

Dean was the one who pulled back in the end and looked at Ezra, a wry smile on his lips. "You need to call your brothers." he said.

Ezra grimaced, but dug in her purse for her phone, flipping it open and scrolling down her phonebook. "You do realise," Ezra told him, pressing the call button and holding the phone to her ear, "That you'll be expected to marry me now."


End file.
